Invisible
by Dreaming-of-Stars
Summary: Yeah, there is this girl in Hogwarts and no one likes her, but she's really a nice person, but people can't see that...umm yeah she likes Harry...and maybe Draco even...I dunno yet, just read it....PLEASE. My very very first fic ever! BE NICE!


a/n: Yeah I don't own anything to do with hogwarts, the wizarding world, or any of the characters, except the one who is speaking, so yeah, don't sue me or anything.

Also sorry about the title...I didn't realize that Invisible was such a common title until I went looking for mine. Title may face changes.

**Chapter One**

I was always in the background at Hogwarts. No one ever really noticed that I was there, especially not Harry. What do you expect, though, from the boy who had beaten You-Know-Who several times? Sometimes Harry would say hi in the hallways, but he was usually distracted by Ron or Hermione. All I ever wanted was to be noticed. Then one day my dream came true, but that comes later, first I have to tell you what lead up to it.

When I came to Hogwarts, I was terrified, but it wasn't too bad since my family had been going to Hogwarts for centuries. I think one of my distant relatives was even a headmaster for a short time. Anyway, I came to Hogwarts at the same time as Harry. When I saw him come onto the Hogwarts Express, I knew that it was him. I don't know how I knew that it was him, but I did. Then when he introduced himself to Ronald, my suspicions were confirmed. If the first word that pops into your head is stalker, erase it right now, I was merely passing by hiscompartment at that exact moment.

I can't say that I didn't pass it often though. I admit I fancied him, but who wouldn't? He was cute. Luckily I got a compartment right next to his so I could hear his entire conversation with Ron and then later with Hermione. I just wish that I had her confidence. I don't really like to talk to strangers, but when you get to know me, then I'm really not all that bad. Trouble is people don't want to take the time to know me. They automatically assume that I'm stuck up because I don't talk very much.

Well the train ride went well, although no one really sat with me. Then we actually got there. When we did, there was a great big man yelling for all the first years to follow him. I didn't move until I was sure that there were a few people between me and him. I saw that Harry knew him, though, and decided that he couldn't be all that bad. When we had gotten across the lake and went into the Great Hall, I was totally awestruck. It was so beautiful; my parents telling me about it didn't give it the justice that it deserved.

Then the Sorting Hat came out. My last name isMacPhearson so I was one of the first to get sorted. When Professor McGonagall called my name I tremblingly walked to the chair. I sat down and searched the crowds for Harry's face, when I found it, I saw him smiling and it gave me courage. Professor McGonagall set the hat on my head and I heard it speak in my ear.

_Hmm. Now this one is going to be a bit difficult. Courage is in you, as well as brains, there is also loyalty, but maybe Slytherin would be the best._

I knew the reputation of Slytherin, but kept my mouth shut. From what I heard from my parents, the hat was wise and would put me in the house that would best fit me, so I left the decision up to it.

_Well since you seem to have no preference, then I shall put you in Slytherin, but is that what you truly want? You can choose any house you want since you posses every quality required for the houses equally._

_No I don't mind being in Slytherin, if that is the house you really feel that I need to be in. I don't mind even though I know of its reputation to have put out more Death Eaters than any of the other houses combined. I mean it would be nice to be in Gryffindor because they all seem to be nice while Slytherin doesn't seem very nice, but it is really up to you._

_All right if you are sure. Just know that there are good people, though rarely, that comes out of Slytherin also._

_Yes I know._

"Slytherin," The Sorting Hat shouted and I went and sat at the table among weak cheers. I turned to watch all the rest of the students get sorted and perked up when I saw Harry walk up to the stool. Maybe he would be sorted into Slytherin. Unfortunately he wasput into Gryffindor; I knew I should have picked that one. I never have that kind of luck, though. There was one boy that wasadded into Slytherin that looked very happy that Harry had not gotten into our house. His name was Draco Malfoy and he was constantly followed by these two boys named Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't seem like a very nice person, but who knew; maybe he was just misunderstood like me.

I decided I wanted to get to know him and see if my theory was right or not. I never got a chance to though, since after everyone was sorted, a great feast started. After that we were sent off to our dormitories. Ours was in the bowels of the dungeons. I wasn't too happy about that, but I could learn to live with it. I was so exhausted from my day that meeting Malfoy would just have to wait. I collapsed onto my four poster bed that was decorated with a silver and green comforter with silver silk sheets. I just barely got into my pajamas and under the covers before I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
